


Every Monday

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [49]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Donna's loss of memory, Rose makes sure to check in on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme_slash_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=femme_slash_fan).



> prompt - closeness

Rose goes to the coffee shop every Monday to see her. She is a laughing, swearing, and vibrant barista. She spends the extra minute or two to get to know her customers and joins them in the joys and pains of their day. More than once, Rose has seen her help a person in need or call out a particularly rude individual. She is truly a good person. 

_Her name is Donna._

Both her and Rose know that fact, though Donna does not know that she knows. In this scenario, Rose is just the customer who orders the half-sweet latte. 

Donna does not remember knowing Rose, but smiles a little more to her than the other customers. There is closeness there. There is something more between them than Donna knows.

The doctor cannot visit, for fearing of triggering her memory, but Rose does it for him. Though he has stopped asking about her, Rose continues to frequent the shop every Monday.


End file.
